Don't Move!
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: "Hadiah kecil dari tetangga yang menyebalkan sebelum Naruto pindah ke Osaka"/SasuNaru/Naruto birthday fic! Happy bday Naruto/Warnings Inside.


**Don't Move!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Alice Amani Neverland**

**Rated : T**

**Warnings! : AU, SasuNaru, probably OOC, fluff, typo(s), EYD messed up, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya. DLDR. Sekedar birthday fic singkat untuk Naru. Happy birthday Naruto-kun ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menguap lebar melebihi kuda nil madagaskar.

Lalu menggosok-gosok matanya yang masih berat nan lengket.  
Dia menyipit, menatap jam yang tertancap di pojok ruangan.  
Sudah jam sembilan, rupanya. Ya, terus kenapa? Ini kan hari libur.  
Dia bebas bangun kapan saja.

Sasuke turun dari kasur surgawinya, dan dengan langkah sempoyongan dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sambil menguap lagi.  
Dia menatap cermin yang terpampang di atas wastafel dengan seksama.  
Oh yea. Dia masih ganteng.  
Setelah menggosok gigi dan berkumur-kumur dengan cairan pembersih mulut, Sasuke beralih ke shower tanpa pemanas air disana.  
Ya. Sasuke tidak suka mandi dengan air hangat.  
Menurutnya, yang mandi dengan air hangat itu cuma bayi dan ibu hamil.  
Lagipula, air dingin itu segar. Mata yang mengantuk bisa langsung melotot saat sensasi anyes menyentuh kulit.

Pagi ini, adalah jadwal Sasuke mencuci rambut seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, sore-sore sebelumnya, dan malam-malam sebelumnya.  
Setiap mandi Sasuke memang selalu keramas sih. Itu sebabnya dia boros shampoo, sabun, tagihan ledeng, dan waktu.  
Tapi untuk seseorang yang hobi bersih-bersih badan, apa salahnya?

Selesai mandi, Sasuke langsung menuju ke dapur dan merebus air dengan teko bersiul kesayangannya. Sementara menunggu air mendidih, dia beralih ke kulkas, mengambil sesuatu untuk sarapan. Berhubung Sasuke belum belanja bulanan, dia memutuskan memasak apa yang ada dulu. Paprika, tomat, bawang bombay, wortel dan telur. Cuma ada itu.  
Walaupun Sasuke benci omelet, menu sarapannya hari ini adalah omelet. Setidaknya ada tomat. Tidak terlalu buruk.

Pas, ketika omeletnya matang, sang teko bersiul dengan indahnya. Pertanda air sudah mendidih.  
Sepiring omelet plus secangkir earl grey panas siap sudah.  
Sasuke duduk dan mulai sarapan dengan tenang. Sepi.  
Sebagai tambahan, dia belum memakai baju. Hanya handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah perut sampai ke lututnya. Dan kalau dia duduk, akan ada belahan seksi disana.

Dia tidak perlu malu pada siapapun karena dia tidak tinggal dengan siapapun.  
Setiap paginya memang selalu berlangsung dengan khidmat dan sepi.  
Terlebih lagi, ini hari spesial.

"CHEEEE! Sebentar lagi juga aku berangkat, Kaa-chann!"

Ngiing.

Telinga Sasuke sempat berdenging saat suara cempreng nan berisik bak penggorengan jatuh itu merusak pagi harinya yang damai.  
Dia bahkan sampai menyemburkan tehnya yang baru saja ia seruput karena kaget.

Sasuke mengorek kupingnya yang tadi berdenging sambil melangkah mendekati pintu kaca yang menembus balkon. Dia menatap ke bawah dan sesuai dugaan, tetangga sebelahnya yang begitu berisik itu tengah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas pada ponsel yang ia genggam di halaman rumahnya.  
Dan heh. Kenapa menelpon seseorang harus di lakukan diluar ruangan sih?

Oh ya. Ini kan hari spesial.

Lihat saja, orang-orang dengan seragam jasa pengangkut barang berlalu lalang keluar masuk rumah si pirang bernama Naruto itu.  
Sasuke sempat mendengar bahwa Naruto akan pindah ke Osaka hari ini. Untuk melanjutkan kuliah di universitas pilihan orang tuanya.

Sisi positifnya adalah, hari-hari Sasuke kedepan akan terasa tenang. Tanpa suara aneh dan berisik. Tanpa bau ramen. Tanpa dattebayo.  
Pokoknya, tenang.

Sasuke kembali memasuki kamar dan meraih celana panjang serta kaus putih polos dengan motif tulisan "Don't Panic" untuk kemudian ia pakai.  
Setelah merapikan rambutnya sedikit, Sasuke lalu keluar dari rumahnya.

Dia melipat tangan dan menyandarkan diri di pinggiran pagar rumah Naruto sambil memperhatikan satu per satu petugas jasa angkutan barang yang lewat dengan ekspresi se datar pantat teflon.

Naruto tampaknya masih sibuk berdebat dengan ponsel tidak berdosanya.  
Bukan. Maksudnya dengan manusia di seberang sana yang menelpon Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi ttebayo! Kardus barang-barangku masih ada yang belum di angkat!" Naruto menggaruk-garuk pirangnya seperti monyet panen kutu.

Sasuke mendengus bosan. Mau pindah saja repot begitu.  
Disini ada orang hoi. Matikan teleponnya.

Detik berikutnya, akhirnya Naruto mematikan telpon. Atau telponnya di matikan secara sepihak dari seberang sana. Karena Naruto tampak memanggil-manggil Kaa-channya itu berulang-ulang.  
Dasar bocah.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapan si pirang. Naruto terpental kaget karenanya.

"Teme! Mengagetkanku saja ttebayo!" Jerit Naruto dramatis sambil mengelus-elus dada karena dia benar-benar kaget. "Kau ini hantu ya!?"

"Tch" Sasuke mendecih penuh ejekan disana. "Kenapa kau sok sibuk pagi-pagi begini dobe?"

"Sok sibuk katamu?!" Naruto tidak berencana meladeni Uchiha yang satu ini. Waktunya sempit dan dia harus sampai di Osaka sebelum makan siang. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menanggapi tetangga sebelahnya yang sepertinya kurang kesibukan selain mengganggu Naruto, teman SMP sekaligus SMAnya.  
Ah, lebih tepatnya 'saingan' atau 'musuh' dari pada teman ya.

"Oi. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Sudah pernah kukatakan, Sasuke. Aku mau pindah ke Osaka"

"Osaka?" Sasuke mendengus. Nyaris tertawa. "Apa yang membuatmu pindah ke tempat seperti itu? Kau akhirnya di usir juga dari sini ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, teme! Dan aku tidak di usir ttebayo! Aku mau kuliah disana!" Naruto meraih kardus yang masih terletak di pojok ruangan. Dia berniat mengangkatnya, tapi sepasang tangan pucat mendahului gerakannya.

"Ne? Akhirnya kau membantu juga" Naruto takjub. Sembuh juga Uchiha gila tomat ini. Ternyata Sasuke tidak terlalu menyebalkan. Buktinya, dia datang sebagai tetangga yang membantu-

"Loh. Kenapa di bawa kedalam?"

-atau tidak.

"Hn" Sasuke menggumam dengan poker face gantengnya.

"Truknya ada di luar ttebayo!"

"Ini barang-barangmu kan?"

"E? Iya"

Dan Sasuke melenggang masuk lagi.

"O-Oi!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke. "Aku itu mau pindah, temeee!"

Sasuke menoleh. Menatap kedua manik sejernih langit Naruto dengan lurus sebelum berkata..

"Tidak boleh"

"Ha?"

"Kau tidak boleh pindah" Sasuke memasuki ruang kosong yang awalnya merupakan kamar Naruto, lalu meletakkan kardus yang lumayan berat itu disana.

"Cih. Harusnya aku tahu kau tidak mungkin datang untuk membantu tapi cuma untuk menggangguku!" Rupanya Naruto sudah salah menilai ya. Dia berniat mengambil kardusnya lagi, tapi untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke menahannya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh pindah, Naruto"

"Nee, kenapa tidak boleh ttebayo! Tahu tidak, aku harus sampai sebelum jam dua belas siang. Kaa-chan bilang keluarga Hyuuga akan datang berkunjung dan makan siang bersama dan aku harus datang dan aku sudah bangun kesiangan dan telat selama dua jam dan kau malah datang untuk mengerjaiku? Bahkan a-"

Ucapan bertubi-tubi bak lokomotif tanpa rem itu berhenti saat Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto, lalu menyematkan gelang menyerupai lilitan tali dengan warna cokelat gelap disana.

"Kata penjualnya, gelang ini akan menjaga agar orang yang kau suka tidak kabur" Sasuke masih sibuk mengikat simpul-simpul gelang itu sampai terpasang sempurna di tangan si pirang.

"Eh?" Naruto tercengang dengan mata membulat. Dia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan detak jantung seheboh marching band festival tahunan.

Apa cuma dia yang sempat mendengar kata.. 'suka'?

"Satu lagi" Sasuke membuat gestur 'kemarilah' dengan telunjuknya.

Lalu detik berikutnya, Sasuke mendekatkan wajah dan menangkap bibir si pirang kedalam satu kecupan singkat.

Bukan main, Naruto yang kaget setengah mati cuma bisa membeku seperti patung dengan wajah memanas, merah, semerah kelopak mawar. Dan tanpa di sangka-sangka, Sasuke juga menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukan eratnya.

Ah, ada bau sabun.

"Selamat ulang tahun" Lirihnya.

Wangi.. Dan hangat. Seperti selimut.

"Te-Terima kasih Sasuke" Dan dia melemah berkat seutas kecupan.

"Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam di kampus barumu itu dobe" Sasuke melepas pelukannya. "Ingat. Kau sudah punya pacar sekarang"

"Y-Ya, kalau kau bilang begitu.." Naruto menggaruk pirangnya. "Aku mana berani macam-macam"

Detik berikutnya, salah seorang petugas jasa angkut memasuki ruangan untuk mengangkat kotak terakhir yang tadi di perebutkan kedua idiot yang baru jadian itu.

Manik sepekat malam Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto lagi. Dia mengulas senyum tipis sebelum berkata..

"Aku pasti akan menyusulmu dobe"

Hari ini, sepuluh Oktober..

"Ya, ya. Akan kutunggu itu. Soalnya tanpa tetangga menyebalkan sepertimu, pasti akan terasa membosankan ttebayo"

"Pacar" Ralat Sasuke. "Bukan tetangga"

"Ehh. Iya" Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum berjalan keluar dari rumah kosongnya. "Jaa ne! Sasuke"

_'Terima kasih,_

_Atas kado terindah ini.'_

Naruto tidak tahu, tahun berikutnya mungkin kado yang akan Sasuke berikan adalah..  
Membuat mereka tidak bertetangga lagi dan-

-berada di atap yang sama untuk selamanya.

Selamat ulang tahun, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**= OWARI =**

.

.

.

.

A/N : Mendadak dapat ide seperti ini pas saya lagi pindah rumah xD Singkat, memang.  
Wishing you all the best, Naruto-kun.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, ^w^


End file.
